1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing a safe driver and vehicle-related community that supports various services made available to members of the community. In particular, an electronic community is provided to increase the awareness, understanding, and knowledge of the community membership as it relates to vehicle and driving related subjects. A vehicle monitoring system is further provided whereby a user is able to monitor the status of their vehicle's repair and maintenance needs and schedules.
2. Background and Related Art
The responsibility of maintaining a vehicle requires diligence in following manufacturer suggested schedules and routines determined to address normal wear and tear experienced by the vehicle. To the average consumer, this task is burdensome and complicated. Accordingly, many consumers employ the services of trained professionals to monitor and maintain the condition of their vehicles. While such services can be costly and ongoing, consumers recognize the benefits of knowing that the job is being done in a timely and correct manner.
While some consumers would like to maintain and/or repair their own vehicles, failure to follow manufacturer's maintenance schedules may void warranties and other benefits attached to the vehicle. As vehicles become more technologically advanced, repair procedures become more difficult, expensive, and confusing, often requiring a consumer to purchase costly repair manuals, tools, and sometimes a mechanic to finish the repair. Thus, by employing professionals to maintain the condition of their vehicles, consumers are freed from the worry and burden often associated with vehicle maintenance.
Another burden felt by vehicle owners relates to stresses surrounding an accident or other event for which the owner must make an insurance claim. To keep insurance premiums low, vehicle owners commonly purchase minimum insurance with maximum deductibles requirements. Thus, in the event of an accident the vehicle owner provides a deductible payment prior to receiving help from the insurance company. Further, upon making an insurance claim it is likely that the owner's insurance premium increases, thus further diminishing the owner's funds. This process sometimes results in the vehicle owner refraining from making an insurance claim, but rather just accepting and living with the vehicle damage.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that relate to maintaining, repairing and insuring a vehicle, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.